vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kizmel
Summary Kizmel (キズメル, Kizumeru) is a major character in the Progressive series of the Aincrad Arc. She is a Dark Elven Royal Guard, a member of the Dark Elven Pagoda Knight, and an elite quest Non-Player Character (NPC) for the Elf War campaign, who partied with Kirito and Asuna throughout the campaign. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Kizmel, Dark Elven Royal Guard, Dark Elven Pagoda Knight Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Elf, Elite Quest NPC Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordswoman, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Enhanced Senses (via her race as an elf), Camouflage (via her Mistmoon Cloak, however she needs to be near a wall for it to work), Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs (Even NPCs), however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Should be far superior to the bosses on floor 2, as she's an elite NPC who's on par with floor 7 enemies. Far superior to this boulder breaking feat) Speed: Supersonic (Should still be comparable to Kirito's feat in Alfheim, where he casually broke the sound barrier. Viscount Yofilis is also able to break the sound barrier with Flashing Penetrator, and Kizmel is comparable to him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with her sword, several meters with dash-type sword skills Standard Equipment: Unnamed sword, Mistmoon Cloak, unnamed purifying ring *'Unnamed Sword:' A 1-handed sword Kizmel uses in battle. *'Mistmoon Cloak:' Grants the user the Hiding ability. Especially effective during evening and morning hours, when even some physical contact will not break the Hiding status. When near a wall, the user is able to blend into their surroundings. *'Unnamed Purifying Ring:' Received from the dark elf queen upon being knighted. Allows the use of a purifying charm once every ten minutes to cure herself. Does not work on humans. Intelligence: Kizmel has fought in many battles against many types of opponents, making her experienced in combat. Because she is an elite, even among her peers, she's more skilled than most other elves of the same race. Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sword Skills (SS):' A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Elves Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users